


Sleepover from Hades

by ksmart (k_mart)



Series: The Dumbass Chronicles Of 5th Grade Me [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_mart/pseuds/ksmart
Summary: Delilah goes to a sleepover and yells a lot and has a talk with Nico di Angelo afterwards.





	Sleepover from Hades

**Author's Note:**

> I only added the whole Delilah X Nico thing for dramatic effect. (Also I had a huge crush on Nico as I was reading the books and this was me projecting my feelings/venting after he had a crush on Percy?)

I should just burn it. Thought a child of Apollo as she stared at the invitation. It was a Friday and she had plans to prank other campers with the Stoll brothers, but she knew that eventually shed have to face Piper or Hazel or one of the girls who had invited her and she would say another lie. I’m not feeling it, sorry. But the truth was, she would be happy to spend quality time with her friends {besides Travis and Connor} but she was scarred that a certain topic would come up; boys.  
The invitation sat there on her desk. It had for over an hour. Should she go? No. Yes! Maybe just stop by? No. She let out a frustrated groan. It was a good thing her siblings were out of the cabin. The blond girl was actually surprised no one had come to look for her, usually she would be with the Stoll twins, wrecking the camp, with Nico talking about Will, or with Percy sword fighting (which was rare because of the prophecies), or with the supreme Mc.shizzle. Leo. He was her best friend he had been since he arrived at camp a year ago. He went away on a quest but had returned a few weeks ago. They were inseparable, they told each other secrets, he had told her about Calypso. And now she avoided him like he was the plague. She felt a little guilt, but that was nothing compared to the pain she felt when she was with him. She had to admit her heart did a little leap when he said her name, and the way her face went numb when he smiled kinda felt nice. But he would talk about Calypso, and she was ashamed but to be honest, she was jealous. She wanted him to talk like that about her. She thanked the gods when she went on a tour of the new world with some other campers. But now that he had Calypso, she could never tell him how she felt. She was thinking about these things when she heard a knock on the door.  
“Come in.” She said wearily. Connor pocked his head out of the doorway first.  
“You ready, pranking princess?” Travis asked stepping into her room. She smiled.  
“Only if you are, mischievous men” She said teasingly. It was a game between the three of them to make up weird, cheesy nicknames for each other. In fact it was a similar game to the one she shared with Leo. Her smile faltered.  
“Good cuz we have big plans involving the Ares cabin and a big pile of bird c-“ Connor was interrupted by a hit on the head by Travis.  
“Hey, what!?” Connor asked. Travis gestured towards her. She had become silent a while ago.  
“Hey um... are you ok?” Conner placed a hand on her arm.  
“Yeah. Of course.” She said as she walked out of her cabin.  
“Let’s get working boys.”   
She had a great time, pranking with the brothers. She bareley thought about her troubles. The adrenaline of running from angry victims of stink filled water balloons had a good effect on her. It was dinner time and after a day of having fun she was in a good mood, which almost changed when she saw Drew.  
“So, are you going to the sleep over tomorrow or what?” She asked as she glared at her unstylish jean shorts, converse, camp tee, and colorful bracelets. Unfortunately for her, Delilahs temper rose and her level of stubbornness too.  
“Yes I will. In fact, tell the other girls too.” The blonde said with her hand on her hips.  
“Fine. Be in my cabin by seven.” Drew said and left.  
Delilah continued marching towards her cabin but stopped when she saw a dark figure on the side of the road.  
“Hey, Nico wait up!” She yelled as she ran to catch up.  
“Oh hey.” He said as he saw her. She smiled at her friend.  
“What’s up? I haven’t talked to you in ages” she asked.  
“Yeah, sorry. Things are good. How about you? Did you tell Leo?” He asked.  
“Oh um…” She blushed. “No, not yet or ever”  
“Your face is soo red” He commented with a rare smile.  
“Shut up ghost king.” She hit him playfully. They both walked in silence.  
“I’m glad you’re my friend” He said.  
“Yeah, me too” she said as she arrived to her cabin. She waved at him and turned into the Apollo cabin. She went to bed with a smile and fell asleep quickly.  
The next day went past quickly. She avoided Leo’s glances at her during the day. He knew not to talk to her, it seemed. She hung out by the forest with her guitar and practiced sword fighting until seven. She stood in her room deciding whether she should go or not. She sat on her bed until a sibling of hers told her to go, it would be rude to back down, again. With a frown she gathered her things and left.  
She knocked on the Aphrodite cabin door. Hazel answered.  
“Oh great! You actually came!” she opened the door and she stepped inside.  
“The room is all the way in the back” She said as she guided her through a maze of makeup bags, beauty products and boy band posters. In the end of the cabin there was a door.  
“The sleep over is in a closet?” She asked.  
“No silly!” Hazel said with a laugh. She opened the door and gestured for her to come in.  
“Whoa” She said as they stepped into the room. It was huge, far too big to fit in a closet. The room had a big chandelier and several cots, filled with fluffy pillows and quilts. Not to her surprise there were six one for each guest. There was a set of couches and sofas in the corner, facing a T.V. In the middle of the room there was a table filled with sweets and other food. Her friends were scattered across the room. Piper sat on a couch next to Rachel, she paused cake boss when she came inside. Annabeth was on a bed reading. Drew sat on the floor with a game of monopoly half finished. She spoke first.  
“Look who the cat dragged in.” She said. Instantly the room was filled with voices.  
“Why didn’t you come before?” Piper asked.  
“Sorry I-“  
“Were you avoiding us?” Annabeth asked no longer reading.  
“No it’s-“  
“You haven’t talked to either of us in, forever!” Hazel had sat down and spoke to her.  
“I know I’ve-“  
“What happened?” Rachel asked. Silence. No one spoke and everyone’s eyes were on her.  
“It’s complicated, sorry. It has nothing to do with any of you, and I promise that I will talk about it later.” She sat on an empty bed. This was worse than she thought.  
“Ok, whenever you’re ready, I am just happy you came.” Hazel smiled and sat across Drew. She silently thanked her for being so understanding.  
“Yeah, Hazels right.” Rachel said to her. She looked at everyone else.” I am sure she has her reasons”.  
Everyone nodded and continued their activities. After an hour of dancing, an hour of horrible karaoke and charades she began to feel bored and other were too.  
“Now what?” Delilah asked. After a minute or so Drew spoke.  
“I have an idea.” She said.  
“Yeah?” Piper asked.  
“Let’s talk” she said simply.  
“About?” Lilah asked fearfully.  
“Boys” She said with an evil grin. Immediately five faces turned red. Hazel fanned herself. Rachel chocked on a cinnamon roll. Delilah almost cried. Drew simply laughed.  
“Come on! We all knew this would happen eventually. And, isn’t this what sleepovers are for? Gossip?”  
She was still laughing.  
“Ok fine, I will simply break the ice.” She looked at Annabeth.  
Annabeth cringed.  
“Percy is hot, but we all know that you guys are perfect for each other.” Annabeth relaxed. She looked at Hazel.  
“You and Frank are adorable” Hazels face turned pink and she had too fan herself harder. Drew turned to Piper.  
“You and Jason both like each other but won’t tell each other for reasons unknown.”  
Piper looked at her shoes.  
“Rachel, you and Percy would never work out.” Rachel scowled with made Annabeth glare at her, which made Delilah laugh out loud. Oh shoot! Gods no. Bad move, stupid mouth. And she found herself at the center of attention again.  
“Crud” she said silently. Drew glared at her.  
“And you, child of Apollo. You are a curious case. Do you like someone? Does someone like you? Girls” she tuned to everyone else “what do we know?” Unfortunately for Delilah she used charm speak. Rachel spoke first.  
“I know two boys who have a major crush on her.” She said blankly to Drew.  
“Yes. What are their names?” Drew asked  
“Who’s names?” Rachel asked. Clearly Drew didn’t use charm speak. Delilah spoke.  
“Drew, stop please.” She pulled her knees to her chest. This was her worst night mare.  
“Fine clearly she has no love life, at all. She surrounds herself with boys and simply becomes friends with them. And some day when everyone else is married she will become friends with her lover’s wife because she is too cowardly to tell him the truth.” Drew said. Silence.  
“And what for huh? You will die alone because you didn’t want to hurt anyone or confuse yourself. But hey, maybe I am wrong. Maybe you don’t. Maybe you will never feel loves pain and suffering.” Somewhere inside Delilah a wall broke, letting loose hades.  
“Drew you know nothing! How dare you go around telling people that they will die alone! What do you even know about love? When you think of love do you think of pain? When you feel love do you feel pain? Because they go hand in hand. And I know all about ‘loves pain and suffering’. What do you think I feel every time he talks about her? In fact I didn’t want to come to this stupid party because I knew that I would break.” She started to cry. Drew still wasn’t satisfied.  
“That proves nothing” she said testing.  
“Drew stop” Annabeth said worried. She steadied her voice.  
“Drew, you idiot goat spit. When I arrived at this camp, two years ago I met this boy. This boy that had sad eyes but the brightest smile. He felt alone and for a year I tried to help him, because I liked him. But bad things happened and he slipped away. I died a little, I think when he cried. But he again felt alone and I never knew why.” Delilah stopped and looked at Drew.  
“He was my best friend, I trusted him with my life. And he wouldn’t tell me his secret, the thing that ate him up.”  
Drew stood her ground “So?”  
“So? SO! HE WAS GAY! DREW! AND HE NEVER TOLD ME! I TRUSTED HIM! AND INSTEAD OF TELLING ME, HE LET HIS STUPID SELF GET DEPPRESSED.HE WAS SO SELFISH THAT HE LET KEPT HIS SECRET FOR A YEAR!” Drew smiled.  
“Drew don’t you dare.” Annabeth stood up. Too bad she didn’t listen.  
“But that’s not all, what else are you keeping from us.” Drew was used to being yelled at. What do you want from me?  
“Yes Drew, that’s not all.” She wasn’t even mad anymore. She just wanted to get it over with. Hazel, Annabeth, Rachel and Piper got up and sat at her bed.  
“You don’t have to tell us, you know.” Hazel said.  
“But, it is time that I told you the truth.” She smiled.  
“There is this boy, and he is cute, really cute. And funny and smart.” She sniffled and wiped her eyes.  
“He doesn’t even know how great he is. And he has a really choppy past, and he thinks that he did something really horrible, and beats himself up for it daily. He is sad too, but he hides it. But he went away for a while and met a girl and now he’s happy.” She laughed “I guess I have a thing for boys who were depressed and have a dark past” For a minute no one said anything, I guess it’s a lot to take in. Finally Drew left, annoyed. And then Hazel hugged her, then Annabeth, and Rachel and Piper. She stiffened and after several moments, relaxed.  
“I’m sorry” Annabeth said.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner.” She apologized.  
“Hey I have a good idea, let’s give each other makeovers.” Rachel said wiping the mascara off of Delilah’s cheeks.  
“Ok” She said.  
It took an hour for everyone to give each other makeovers take a hundred selfies and take it off. Piper had given Delilah a light pink lipstick and a green eyeshadow to bring out her mix of sky blue and sea green eyes. Basically she made her look hot. After that they all watched Disney princess movies until they all fell asleep. She woke up before anyone else, left a thank-you note and left. It was Sunday, it was cold and way too early for anyone to be awake. She decided to visit the beach. To her surprise, there was another person by the shore.  
“Nico?” She ran and sat next to him.  
“How long have you been here?” she asked.  
“All night, actually. Coffee?” he asked in return. She took it grate fully.  
“I’m really, really sorry.” He said looking at the dark waves.  
“What for?” She asked.  
“Last night I was taking a walk actually when I got hungry. I decided to shadow travel to the nearest cabin. Which was the Aphrodite cabin. I went into the kitchen when I heard a voice, your voice and you were upset. I didn’t want to wake anyone so I shadow traveled into the next room. And everyone was looking at you so I guess I was unnoticed. But erm… I heard what you said, most of it and I am really, really sorry.” He looked at her. It seemed that he didn’t sleep last night because he had bags underneath his eyes.  
“Oh gods Nico” she hugged him. “It wasn’t your fault, I was just mad, its ok now.”  
“ I guess I should of told you.”  
“Yeah Death Breath! We could have talked about who we thought was hotter: Jason or Percy?” She smiled.  
“You’re funny” He laughed.  
“I know.” She said. ”Jason”  
“No, Percy”  
“Jason”  
“Percy”  
“Jason”  
“Percy, by far”  
“Yeah, ok...Percy…. Will!”  
“Will” he said blankly. “Hey! You cheated”  
“Oh my gosh, Nico are you actually blushing?” She teased running up the beach.  
“Shut up!” He ran after her. “Don’t you dare tell him ”  
“Fine! But you’ll have to catch me first.” He shadow traveled in front of her.  
“Gotcha!” He yelled wresteling her to the ground.  
“Let me go!” she said laughing.  
“Not until you promise me you won’t tell him!” He said with a crazy grin on his face.  
“Fine I swear it on the river…. Tricks!” She yelled pushed him of her and made to sun come out of the clouds. She ran up the beach again.  
“SolAngelo forever!!!!” She yelled as she ran away from him. Nico groaned and flopped on the shore, to tired to continue chasing her. He laughed as he heard her chanting about “SolAngelo” in the distance.


End file.
